Please Just Kill Me Now
by BrynnC
Summary: Gamzee was sober again.. and saw Karkat and John kiss. He went crazy and started killing everyone. Karkat must calm him down yet again. GamzeexKarkat and JohnxKarkat will be in here :D Gore, Rape, And Smut are included in here. I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, THAT IS ANDREW HUSSIES WORK.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO. THIS IS TOLD IN KARKAT'S VIEW. AND THEN SOME IN GAMZEE'S. IT STARTS OFF FROM WHERE KARKAT HAS JUST CALMED GAMZEE DOWN THE FIRST TIME.**

**GORE AND RAPE INCLUDED.**

**_  
**  
I papped his head and held him. "Gamzee... Shoosh." He screamed in outrage and lifted his hand, as if he was going to hit me. I didn't even flinch and that seemed is discourage him. He let it fall slowly and he sighed.

"Thanks Karbro." He hugged me tight and let loose a small honk. I growled at him, that still annoyed the fuck out of me.

"Gamzee, Gog, I fucking hate when you honk at me." I pushed him away and watched him nervously. What if I just set him off again?

He smiled lazily and seemed to forget what had just happened. He looked up at me. "Karkat now you need to chill. Do I need to mother fucking shoosh pap you this time?"

I chuckled lightly and helped him up. What if he never came back in his right mind? What if he killed again? I shook my head, trying to banish those thought's from my head. I didn't want to think about it. I frowned at him and sighed "You want some pie?"

It was his time to frown "Motherfuckin no! No more pie for me, it ruined my think pan!" He scowled and sat down. He reached up and touched the long scratches along his face. I watched as he rubbed at the blood. Gamzee brought the blood to his mouth and licked it off.

I made a face "Gamzee don't eat your blood. That's disgusting."

"Miracles." He whispered and brought his hand down. He got up and walked away from all of us. My eyes followed him until they couldn't see him any longer. I played with my finger's and turned around.

John smiled at me "Hey Karkat."

My heart beat quickened and I almost smiled. Then I remembered who I was, I was Karkat. I never smiled. I frowned and looked at him "Hey John."

"What do you wanna do?" he bumped my shoulder with his. I blushed lightly, he knew how I felt about him.

"Gog, you know John." I rolled my eyes and held his hand. This time, it was his turn to blush. He entwined our finger's and pulled me into a hug.

He brought his lip's close to my ear and whispered "Oh Karkat, just give me one smile. It's not that hard." He smirked and pulled away. My lip's twitched, but other wise stayed in a frown.

He watched them and sighed "Ok fine. I see you don't love me."

My eyes widened and I squeezed his hand lightly. I let him go "John... I gotta go." I turned and walked away. I couldn't do this right now. Not after Gamzee saw us kiss. I absconded as fast as my short legs could go. I looked down at them and sighed. Why did I have to be so short? I kicked a small rock and huffed.

"Karkat! Wait! Is this about that Gamzee saw us kiss?" He ran after me and soon caught up. I sighed, this was why I needed to have longer legs.

"Yeah. He freaked out and killed people. We can't do that in front of him anymore." I ran a hand through my hair and stopped. He stopped next to me and turned me so I faced him. He sighed and held me.

"Karkat.. fine. But you know what, I'm spending the night with you. Then we can have alone time." He winked and chuckled.

I felt the vibrations and blushed "John! Gog you are so perverted!" I pushed him away and walked towards my room.

"That means a yes." He smirked and ran after me. He seemed to do that a lot now.

I rolled my eyes and opened my door. I let him in and I close my door quickly. I felt arms slip across my waist and pull me back. I chuckled and turned to face him. I looked up to my lover's eyes and smiled.

His smiled widened "That's what I wanted." He lowered his head and brought his lips to meet mine. He kissed me lightly and I saw him close his eyes. I closed mine as well and held his neck. His hands held me loosely around my waist and played with my shirt. I wondered how he could multi task so well.

Before I could think another thought, he opened his mouth and licked my lips. I blushed and opened my lips. I didn't know what to do now, this was all to new to me. His tongue slipped in my mouth and started exploring. He licked around and then he felt my sharp teeth.

He gasped lightly, not expecting that and he moved his tongue away. I tasted iron, and I suspected it was his blood. I licked it away and sucked on his tongue. He groaned and picked me up. I guessed I was doing this right, so I licked his tongue harder. I didn't notice as his hands slipped up my shirt and he pulled away. We both panted and I felt my shirt come off. I blushed more and I glanced up.

He was looking at me through his glasses. I chuckled and took them off of him. What I did notice was my pants were tighter. I glanced down and gasped. My bulge decided to pop out and say hello. I looked up and saw he was looking down as well. He sat me down on the bed and undid my pants. I helped get them off and gulped "I.. I don't want to have sex yet John." I said.

He nodded "We won't. This is just a small pleasure." He looked me over and smirked. Gog, that smirk just about killed me. He put a hand around my erection and I gasped. Just this small touch felt amazing. He pumped his fist and smiled at me. I moaned and moved my hips with his hand.

"John." I moaned out when his tongue flicked over my slit. I clawed the bed and took deep shaky breaths. He wrapped his mouth around my head and sucked on it lightly. His fist still pumped my shaft as he slid me in deeper. He let me go and pulled me closer. I moaned louder and started to thrust into his mouth.

He gagged a little and licked around me. I bit my lip, trying not to make anymore noises. This was just embarrassing! He slid his hand down and felt my nook. His eyes widened and slid a finger in. I gasped and shivered. This was new, very new. He slid another one in, as if by accident. But I knew better. He moved them in and out of me. I laid back and I couldn't help but moan again.

His mouth started to work again and he sucked harder. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled. He groaned and brought his free hand up and started to rub my balls. I gasped again at the feeling of him touching and holding me in ways I've never been.

I moaned again, I knew I was close. I glanced down and he seemed to know as well. He put me in as deep as I could go. He rubbed harder and licked around me once more. I cried out and I finally came. He swallowed in time with me and he licked me clean. He pulled away and licked his lips. His eyes lighter than before "Huh, cherries. I wouldn't have guessed." He teased.

"Shut up!" I shivered and covered myself. I felt stupid. What did we just do?

John crawled up on the bed and held me "Karkat.. are you ok?" He asked. He must have been worried.

I heard a creek and I jumped "Of course! " I looked around "Of course I'm good. I'm perfectly fine." I sighed and looked up and kissed him lightly "Don't worry." I smiled a little.

"Was that... your first time doing that?" He asked and chewed on his cheek. I nodded slowly and looked down. I didn't want to talk. John chuckled and kissed his cheek "It's ok to be nervous the first time doing anything Karkat. It's normal really."

I sighed and laid back. I was exhausted "Ok. Fine, let's sleep. I'm fucking tired." I closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be something new. I didn't know if that would be a good thing, or a bad.

John rolled his eyes and brought the cover's up and fell asleep next to Karkat.

I watched him and bit my lip. I felt like someone was watching me.. Oh well. I sighed and fell asleep.

**So guys, my first time doing a Homestuck fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoyed and I would love some feedback! Thank you for taking your time reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS FIRST TOLD IN GAMZEE'S VIEW, THEN KARKAT'S. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND FOR THE REVIEWS. IF ANY OF YOU KNOW ABOUT MY ACCOUNT'S ON QUIZILLA OR WATTPAD, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LIKE MY DRAMA.**

**GAMZEE'S POV:**

What had Karkat just done?! He knew I loved him, he knew how it made me feel. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. How could he had just done that! How could he have just kissed John in front of him, then do this at home?

I growled and waited until they were both asleep. When I noticed both of their breath's had evened out and slowed I walked in there and narrowed my eyes at the one who had made Karkat dirty, John. I picked him up and put my hand over his mouth. "Kill him!" The voices cried.

I ignored them, maybe I would to get Karkat back. Maybe I could torture him a bit before I woke Karkat up to watch his lover. His lover.. The voices grew louder and my muscles tensed. John's eye's had opened and was looking at me. I could see fear in his eyes and I just wanted to rip his throat out and fling his blood around, make beautiful pictures. What miricles that would be.

I smiled lazily and carried him out of the room to Karkat's living room. It would be even better if Karkat watched me do this, I was tempted to bring him in the room as I made John bleed. I shook my head, now that would be right either. I sighed and looked down at John, I then noticed he was screaming into my hand.

I pinched his side "Shut up or I won't hurt you as bad." Who was I kidding, we both knew what would happen. He continued to scream so I pinched him again. He quieted down and struggled against me. I grabbed a rope I had in my pocket and I threw him in the chair. I tied him up and chuckled. I reached in my pocket again and pulled my pocket knife out. I smirked and ran it over his arms.

John gasped and bit his lip hard. "You will suffer." I hissed and started to cut him up. The blood rushed down and John threw his head back.

"Karkat!" he screamed.

"No, he won't come!" I yelled back and punched him. Karkat chose that moment to walk through the door. I turned and looked at him.

**KARKAT POV**

There was a loud piercing scream as I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around, who could that noise? I looked to my right and saw that John wasn't there anymore. I rolled over and hurriedly put my feet on the ground. I fell to the floor "FUCK!" I pushed myself up and wiped my knee's off. As I moved, they ached. But I had to get to John.

"Karkat!" John's familiar voice rang through night. My feet lifted off the ground and I ran towards him.

"No, he won't come!" Gamzee yelled back as I walked through the door to my living room.

"Gamzee! Get away from him!" I scowled, then stopped. John was covered in blood. "J-John?" I took a step forwards and bit my lip. I needed to get him away from Gamzee now. He looked at me and looked slightly relieved, John glanced over at Gamzee and bit his lip.

"I won't let him go." Gamzee grabbed John's shoulder and moved his hand quickly. I heard a snap and John gasped. He lifted his hand up and tried not to cry.

I moved forwards "Gamzee stop! Why are you doing this to me!" I cried.

"Because.. I love you." He growled and walked away from John and towards me. I tried not to look scared as he got closer. He looked down at me and I glared at him. His blood covered hands cupped my face and lowered his own. I struggled to move away from him, but he held me still.

"Gamzee.. stop." I tried to move again.

Gamzee looked into my eyes and smiled "I love you Karbro." He closed his eyes and kissed me. His hands lowered to my waist and held me closer.

My eyes widened and I hit his chest "Get off of me!" I managed to say.

"No, he will see. This is your punishment." He growled and threw me to the floor. He started to take his clothes off.

"Gamzee no!" John yelled and struggled against the ropes "We haven't done that! No!" John seemed to know what was going to happen, I had an idea and I didn't like it.

I tried to move away from him but he brought his foot down on my stomach. I froze and looked at him. I screamed burst from my throat and I clawed at Gamzee's leg. Gamzee ignored me and glanced at John. He smirked and took his pant's off. I shook my head "No, no. Gamzee don't do this." I squirmed and wiggled around, I didn't want to do this. But I knew I couldn't stop him.

Gamzee pinned me down and kissed my neck, I tried not to make any noises as he tried to turn me on. He growled and bit the side of my neck, Gamzee licked at the blood that trickled out. I winced "Ow!" I smacked him.

Gamzee pulled away and looked at me, he narrowed his eyes. "Don't do that." He smacked me back and I gasped. I started to shake as I watched helplessly. He tore my shirt off and then my pant's. He bit my boxer's and ripped them off of me as well. I whimpered and tried to push him off of me.

"Don't... Please Gamzee, if you love me." I started to cry.

Gamzee looked into my eyes "This is why I am doing this." He moved over me and pushed his tip into me.

I bit my lip and cried harder "Ow! Ow ow ow, stop!"

John tried to move "Stop it! Stop it Gamzee!"

"No, I don't want to hurt you Karkat. Stop fighting." He growled and pushed deeper inside of me. I did as he said and tried to relax, but I couldn't. I tensed up more and bit my lip. He finally stopped and I shook hard. He was doing this to me, in front of John. Oh gog, what would happen after this? My thought's cut short when he started to thrust hard. I bent my head and tried not to make much noises.

He grunted and continued to thrust, I clawed at his chest, trying to discourage him. But that seemed to make him thrust even deeper inside of me. A small noise escaped my lip's and Gamzee's eye's brightened. "Oh Karkat!" He kept a steady rhythm and panted. Why did this feel so good, yet so wrong? I closed my eyes and clawed at my face. I let him do what he wanted to me.

Gamzee started to lick my chest and my breath hitched, I liked that. I shivered and moaned lightly. Gamzee smirked "Honk." He kept thrusting and he arched his back, Gamzee moaned loud and came inside of me. He pulled out and sighed. I winced and gritted my teeth again, I was in pain. Gamzee got his clothes on and smirked "Bye motherfuckers." He walked out of my house and didn't look back.

I shakily ran my finger's through my now messy hair and pushed myself up. I groaned and grimaced, I felt nasty. I crawled over to John and looked up. His eyes were filled with tears "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!" I got up and cried out.

I ignored the pain for his sake and untied him, after I did that he hugged me. "Karkat, I'm sorry love. I'm sorry." He cried harder as I flinced. He let me go "Oh God, I-I didn'y mean to touch you."

I shook my head "Not your fucking fault.. I'm ok."

John shook his head "You aren't... Look, Karkat. Go take a shower, ok?"

I nodded and walked to my shower, maybe then I will feel better. I lifted my hand and watched it shake. Gamzee.. Was he jealous? Was that why he did this? I bit my lip hard and turned the shower on hot. I wanted to wash everything away. I stepped into the water and closed my eyes and let the water run over my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I HAD A WHOLE LOT OF TIME TO WRITE THIS WEEKEND. SORRY THESE DIDN'T COME OUT EARLIER. I HAVE A VERY BUSY LIFE. AGAIN, SORRY. I WROTE THIS ON MY BUS RIDE HOME. ENJOY.**

* * *

**KARKAT'S POV**

I washed myself quickly and got out. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I wondered what John was doing. I walked into the living room and saw him on the ground, the blood pooling around him.

My heart stopped "John!" I ran to him and picked his head up. I didn't really want to touch him, but he needed me to. "Please be alive!" I cried and checked his pulse. I sighed in relief when I felt a weak one. But he had one, Gog I was stupid. I should have helped him.

I picked him up and laid him on my couch, I could get a new one. What I couldn't get a new one of was John. I ran to my kitchen to get my towel wet. I dropped it in the sink and fumbled through the drawers to get my sewing needle. He would need stiches, I knew that much.

I found them after I threw all of the other thing's out of the drawer. I ran back to John "JUST HOLD ON A MINUTE." He mumbled to his sleeping body as I looked for thread. This wouldn't really do, but it could be alright for now. I bit my lip and looked at his wounds. John moaned and shifted. I put a hand on him "THIS WILL HURT.." He threaded my needle and looked for the deepest wound.

I found one on his stomach and I started to sow it back. I pinched the skin together and made sure no skin was showing. I bit my lip "GOG I'M FUCKING SORRY..." I whispered and shook slightly. When I was done cleaning him up and ressing his wound's, he looked like a mummy. I frowned and watched him "If only I could have done something else..." I trailed off and looked down at my finger's.

If I hadn't been sleeping, I could have gotten up and dealt with Gamzee, possibly avoided getting raped and John from getting hurt. Maybe killed. I pet his hair and closed my eyes "Sorry.." I felt so guilty. This was my fault! All of it was! When Gamzee started killing everybody, I had a chance to calm him down, what did I do? I ignored him.

I bit my lip and laid down on the floor, my thigh's felt bruised and I now started to feel the ache in them. I rubbed them, trying to get them to stop and I gasped as the sharp pain hit me. Whatt all had happened? Did he claw me? Bruise me? Probably... I took the towel off and started to see the dark bruises on my skin. I bit my lip even harder, how could I explain this one to everyone? I couldn't just go out and say "Hey guy's.. So last night, Gamzee raped me." I shook my head, no that wouldn't work.

I watched him and closed my eyes, I felt tired. I wanted to sleep. But I probably needed to keep an eye on John, right? My body relaxed and I sighed. I deserved all of this. I deserved the raping and John getting hurt, John didn't deserve it though. It's just because he know's me. I opened an eye and glanced at him. I saw few bruises covering his skin as he slept.

I reached over and kissed his forehead. I laid there and closed my eyes again, ok sleep time. I started to doze off when I felt something brush against my skin. I yipped and woke up and saw it was just John moving in his sleep. 'Ok, Karkat' I told myself 'Stop being a stupid fuck and sleep. He can't hurt you." I nodded to myself and listened to my mind. I fell asleep again, hoping, no wanting the peace it offered. I let my eyes fall and I was aseep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO, I'M IN SCHOOL AGAIN AND I'M VERY BORED. LOOK'S LIKE I'LL WRITE YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER FULL OF SMUT. MAYBE. WHO KNOW'S.**

**GAMZEE'S POV.**

I laid back in the couch, I felt good. After I fucked Karkat, I felt amazing. I felt complete. What got to me though was when he cried. I frowned and thought back to it. He clawed me, so that must have meant he liked it. But he cried. I tilted my head and looked up at the ceiling and frowned. My face felt tight, my makeup must have been chipping. I should go fix it, maybe then I'll feel good. I got up and walked into my bathroom. I looked at my face and saw my gray skin underneath. I grabbed a washcloth and turned on the hot water. After I applied soap to the rag, I worked on getting the make up off.

I scrubbed hard at it until I saw all of my skin. My face was tinted purple from where I rubbed it so hard. I looked at my face, I hated it. The three scar's. The smooth gray skin. My eyes were yellow with an indigo pupil. My face looked babish. I growled and punched the mirror and didn't flinch as I felt the glass dig into my skin. I shook my hand and started to pick the blood covered glass out. I made a fist and frowned. There was a slight pain, but I could bear it. I've had worse pains..

Speaking of those, it brought a though to my mind. Of when my lusus left me.

_"You aren't good enough!" The goat looking thing yelled at me. My eyes watered as I started to shake lightly._

"Dad? Dad, I can do better." I insisted. I grabbed his hand to try and keep him there, to keep him with me. What did I even do wrong? I just wanted him to love me.

"No! You make me sick." He growled and threw me to the floor. "You're high, and you kissed a young troll!" He scoffed and shook his head "You are disgusting." He spit on me and kicked me hard. I whimpered and cried out.

_"Dad! Please no!" I cried hard and held my face._

"I will never love you Gamzee." He kicked me again and stormed out the door. I looked after him and pushed my little body up. I walked outside and looked around.

_"Dad! Goat-dad!?" I looked around frantically, he wasn't there. He was gone. I bent my head crying hard, I needed him. Who would take care of me? What would I eat? How could I eat? I sat there and cried until some stranger walked up._

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" A loud voice said next to my ear. I jumped and looked up at him, he would kill me. Maybe, I might be able to defend myself against him. _

_"Nothing." I spat and clawed my arms._

He sighed and took my hands "STOP THAT. STOP HURTING YOURSELF." Did he care?

_I watched him as he looked at my arms, I said "My names Gamzee.."_

He nodded and looked up "HI FUCKASS. I'M KARKAT, NOW WHY WERE YOU CRYING?"

I blinked, did he just call me two bad words joined. "My.. Lusus left me.." he looked away. I felt ashamed. Most trolls, when their lusi leave them they either die or are murdered. I didn't want to die, I wanted to live.

_"YOU CAN STAY WITH US FOR A WHILE.." he helped me up, this is when I noticed I was taller than him. I nodded and sniffled._

I opened my eyes and shook my head, maybe a shower would help calm me. I stripped and turned the shower on. I got in and sat down, this sucked ass. Why doesn't he love me?

**KARKAT'S POV**

I woke up when I felt something touch me. I jumped away and ready to punch someone. I opened my eyes and saw John holding his jaw, maybe I already had.

"Ow! I didn't know you knew how to punch." He rubbed his jaw and looked at me cautiously.

I sighed "Sorry, I don't think I can touch right now.." I rubbed my arm and looked away. "Sorry.." I mumbled.

He popped his jaw "It's ok. I should have known." He sat back down and rubbed it. "You think we have any pain medication?"

I nodded "Somewhere around here..." I went to the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet. I looked through all of what we had and finally found some. I got it out and frowned, how much should he take? I'll just give him the bottle and he can find out. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I walked back and handed him the drink and the container.

John nodded his thanks and poured two of the tiny red pills out and he put them in his mouth. He took a swig of the drink and swallowed. I sat next to him and we were quiet for a while.

"So.." He said and stretched "Hungry?" He asked and looked over at me.

I nodded slowly, I was hungry. "Yeah.." I coughed and laid back "My thigh's hurt.."

John bit his lip and poured two out for me. He handed them over "Take them with the drink." I did as he told and laid down. I waited for him and was feeling a little sleepy.


End file.
